Scenes We'd Like To See: Series 15, Episode 4
The following is a guide to Scenes We'd Like To See suggestions made in Series 15, Episode 4. Key RB: Rob Beckett ZL: Zoe Lyons RJ: Rhys James HD: Hugh Dennis EG: Ed Gamble GD: Gary Delaney Topics Unlikely Film Trailers ZL- Referendum 2: We'll Keep Doing It Until We Get The Result We Like. RB- From the director of Batman vs. Superman: A heartfelt letter of apology for wasting our time. EG- Tantric Sex, The Movie: Not coming soon. RJ- The new, all-female Ghostbusters. The CGI looks amazing because we saved 30% on actors' wages. HD- Sepp Blatter and Donald Trump star in Despicable? Me, Too. GD- Thanks to a misfortunate typo, it's the most one-sided action film ever: Alan vs. Predator. ZL- Just when you thought the service couldn't be any more appalling, Southern Rail present Snakes On A Train! HD- The Avengers go to prison. They should have asked the Age of Ultron. RB- The greatest trick the Devil ever played was charging nine quid for Fanta and popcorn. It's a fucking lot, isn't it? EG- In his most important role to date, Danny Dyer is Emeline Pankhurst. (as Danny Dyer) Me and the wrestlings tarts is pissed off! HD- The sequel you hoped they would never make. The Martian 2: 101 Dull Martians. RB- One man stays alone. It's Labour: The Film. RJ- It's the autoerotic asphyxiation thriller: Die Hard! GD- Fifty Shades of Gray: The heartwarming story of a vajazzler in an old folks' home. EG- In a land where nothing costs more than a pound... it's Poundland. ZL- Referendum 4: Now Ant Wants To Leave Dec! HD- Michael Gove is David Cameron's best buddy in Quentin Tarantino's The Hateful Mate. GD- Harrison Ford is 73 and he's back in Indiana Jones And The Tricky Patch Of Ice Outside The Post Office. EG- In a world where they only sell PCs... it's PC World. Unlikely Things To Hear On A Makeover Show RB- Look, Gok Wan, I know you're trying to build my confidence up, but you can stop grabbing my tits and shouting "Bangers". HD- Welcome to Changing Rooms. This one's in the lingerie department at Debenhams. ZL- I love what you done to the bedroom, guys. I love the neutral colors, I love everything, all the new furniture, but what have you done with me beanbag? There was 20 grams worth of coke in that! HD- Well, why do we call it DIY SOS? Because I've accidentally staple gunned my penis to this staircase! EG- Welcome to Straight Eye For The Straight Guy, where the advice is always spray Lynx on your crotch. GD- Mrs. Patterson says her downstairs is a little damp. Don't worry, Alan Titschmarch has that effect on a lot of women your age. RJ- When Susan approached us, she was overweight, she had terrible hair, and her self-esteem was at rock bottom. But now, thanks to our team, she's got a new kitchen. ZL- This bathroom really is looking exquisite now. We have laid Moroccan tiles on the floor, we've used accentuating tones on the walls, and over here we put a brand new shitter. HD- Well, it's taken a lot of work, a lot of sawing, and a lot of drilling. But finally, the shed is finished and Jeff has somewhere quiet to masturbate in. RB- Oh, wow, she looked hideous before, didn't she? Oh, that's after, sorry! RJ- Oh, we just did a spruce-up, really. You know, we dusted, got rid of the cobwebs, sorted out the curtains downstairs, and, uh, yeah, I'd probably shag her now! HD- Well, I mean I absolutely love it. I love the wallpaper, I love the way you knocked through. There's just one thing: I actually live next door. GD- I showed this couple form Sussex a delightful little semi earlier and said if they touch it, I'll do up their house. EG- What your hair needs is volume and lots of body, so here's Brian Blessed! RB- Why did you give him your teeth? Category:Scenes We'd Like To See